logosfandomcom-20200222-history
NBC
1926–1931 1931–1942 1942–1954 During 1942, NBC unveiled their first logo for television. This logo is of a microphone surrounded by lightning bolts. This logo is similar to their first logo. The lightning bolts are used from RCA's logo due to them being a sponsor. This logo means the left side of the lightning is from the radio and the right side of the lightning is from television. Although its not obvious at first. On televison it would usually say "This is NBC, the National Broadcasting Company." NBC 1946-1953.png|Alternate logo (1946-1953) NBC 1953.png|Alternate logo (1953-1954) 1949–1954 This NBC logo is like a curtain with text. On the end of "40's Television", the curtain will say "This has been an NBC Television presentation". *Youtube: 40's TV: NBC Closing Logo from 1949 1954–1975 In January, a xylophone and mallet was shown with a three tone "G E C" tone, as seen in the Video section. The keys do NOT refer to the General Electric Company. nbc_2.jpg *Youtube: NBC ID 1957–1975 In 1957, NBC started using a logo for their color programming. The original peacock is a lucky find today. In 1962, they changed the logo. On a kaleidoscopic background, a majestic tune plays, as the NBC peacock fans its feathers and then turns into the logo from before. *Youtube: Original 1957 NBC Peacock *Youtube: 1960's NBC Peacock 1959–1975 The NBC Snake was usually featured at the end of each show. At the start of every show, the xylophone/peacock logo would be shown. nbc1960s.jpg|1960s Telop nbc1961.jpg|1960 ID nbc_snake2.jpg *Youtube: NBC Snake logo (1965-1975) 1976–1979 nbc_6_tape218.jpg *Youtube: NBC ID *Youtube: NBC logo bumper from 1977 1979–1986 This is shown with or without the stylized "N". The network had, by this time, taken advantage of major successes in its programming to introduce the slogan, "NBC--Proud As A Peacock!" nbc_pride_showing_id_1981a.jpg nbc_justwatchusnow_promo_1982a.jpg nbc_bethere_promo_1983a.jpg nbc_ident_1985a.jpg *Youtube: NBC ID 1981 *Youtube: NBC Peacock (1982) 1986–present A new logo, created by Chermayeff & Geismar, was finally launched in 1986. nbc_comehome_promo_a.jpg nbc_comehome730_1987a.jpg nbc_comehometothebest89b.jpg nbc_theplacetobe_1990a.jpg nbc_special_nbafinals_a.jpg *Chermayeff & Geismar Special logos 2001 911 nbc.png|NBC 9/11 Special Logo (Used from September 2001 - January 2002) 2002 Nbc logo.png 2011 NBC_(March_2011).png Holiday 600px-NBC logo green.svg.png 620px-NBC Valentine's Day.png NBC Hallowen.png Graphics 2006 A new graphics package was launched for the fall of 2006, created by Los Angeles studio Capacity. This package takes one of the feathers from the peacock and uses it as a "mouse pointer" to "navigate" through promos and other graphical elements, before being tucked back into the peacock when a promo ends or a show has started. *Capacity 2009 With the start of the new fall schedule on September 14, 2009, NBC launched a new on-air graphics package. The tagline was "More colorful", which can be seen in the package's extensive use of the six colors in the NBC logo. Capacity were behind this rebrand too. 2011 In 2011, NBC altered, and modified their logo slightly to feature more bevels and gradient. Other aspects of the 2009 graphics package remained intact. Special ID's Video:NBC Penguin|This was ONLY shown before A Hard Day's Night Video:NBC TV Bumpers|XAOS Ident from 1993 Video:Spümcø - NBC "Peacock 1"|"Laramie" Version of Spumco ID from December 1993 Video:Spümcø - NBC "Peacock 2"|"Xylophone" Version of Spumco ID from 1993 Category:Television networks in the United States Category:NBC Category:NBCUniversal Category:New York City Category:New York